Sakura no Tenshi ORIGINAL
by StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: Sakura has gone to the past to change what has happened. Will it work or will it somehow make things worse? Can she prevent the loss of her friends without losing her son in the process? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno: Time Travel Currently being re-written. Go to author page to find new version.
1. Leaving Behind Satoshi

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I decided to repost this with a few minor changes. I'm just going to clean it up a little so don't freak okay? I just want to get rid of the stupid author's notes and fix some grammer, maybe add a few sentences with more detail here and there. And then as soon as I'm done with all of the chapters, I'll finish chapter 8!**

**Right! I present to you "Sakura no Tenshi" can be translated as "Angel of Cherry Blossoms" or "Cherry Blossom Angel"**

_**"Flashback"**_

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

On an unusually clear night, you could see the Third Hokage looking out over the city of Konoha. He could feel something in his old bones. There was a disturbance somewhere very close.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Open up! Please!"

The Sandaime opened his door to see…

"Sakura? What are you doing here at this time of night? Are you excited about becoming a genin tomorrow?" he smiled, for Sakura was among his favorite students. Always happy about her "Sasuke-kun" and he knew for a fact that, one day, she would be a strong kunoichi.

"I'm afraid, Lord Hokage, that I'm here under more pressing matters."

At these words, The Hokage's face turned grave. He searched Sakura's face and saw the fear in her eyes. This was what he had been anticipating. He knew.

"What's wrong Sakura? You look pained, in a way."

Sakura hesitated to answer and instead fiddled with a diamond ring on a chain around her neck.

"Well, it's like this…

_**(Flashback)**_

_**The rain poured down in the city of Konoha. You could faintly make out a figure in front of the memorial rock with a smaller figure beside them.**_

_**"Okaa-san?"**_

_**"Yes Satoshi-kun?"**_

_**"He's here."**_

_**As he said that, a cloaked figure appeared before them.**_

_**"Sakura-chan, Satoshi-kun. Tsunade-sama wishes to see you."**_

_**The emerald eyed beauty turned her head at him and pushed a pink lock out of her face.**_

_**She turned once more to the memorial that held so many names dear to her. Names of people that were taken away from her and her son in the war.**_

"_**You know it won't help right? Standing here day after day. It won't bring them back. It won't bring HIM back."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Then why?"**_

"_**For my son!" she cried out uncharacteristically."For my son." she said again in a soft undertone.**_

_**She reached out and stroked his head, pulling him close. Turning around, she said,**_

"_**Come let's go."**_

_**When she turned around, she resolved to walk away from all of this. From the weakness that she so despised and that threatened to consume her.**_

_**And when the lightning struck, you could make out the name:**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

"_**You wanted to see us Tsunade-sama?"**_

_**"Yes. Sakura, are you sure you want to go through with this. Have you even thought of your son's feelings at all?"**_

_**She turned her head and stared at the boy who had remained silent all this time.**_

_**"You need to tell him. He's old enough to know the truth."**_

_**"It's already done. How could you think that I wouldn't tell him? I keep no secrets from my son."**_

_**Tsunade looked between Sakura and the boy who if not for his eyes, that were identical to his mothers, a beautiful emerald color filled with the same longing and loneliness that few could understand, she would mistake him for his father at his age.**_

_**BANG!**_

_**The door slammed opened revealing a panting Hinata and her disgruntled daughter.**_

"_**Sato-kun!" Hyuuga Suzume cried out and engulfed her best friend and first love in a big hug.**_

"_**Ack! Suzu-chan! I can't breathe!" His face was tinted pink and he was trying very hard to be strong and not show any feelings for the blonde-haired girl.**_

"_**Gomenasai! we tried to come earlier but we couldn't" the silver-eyed woman replied**_

_**Sakura nodded understandingly, giving her own best friend a hug. **_

"_**It's okay Hinata-chan I'm just glad that you're here."**_

_**"Sakura, it's ready."**_

_**Sakura turned around and saw that on the floor of the Hokage's office, Tsunade had drawn a circle surrounded by ancient runes and marked with two wings on either side. As Sakura looked at that, she felt the urge to run. She could see only the bad memories which she would have to relive.**_

_**Whirling around, she crashed her son in a tight embrace.**_

_**"Sato-chan, take care of your aunt and Suzume-chan okay? Help your Uncle Kakashi and you Grandma Tsunade okay? I love you."**_

_**"I promise Kaa-san. I love you too."**_

_**A smile appeared on her face and, for a moment, she looked like the twenty seven year old she might have been.**_

_**Stepping into the circle, she vaguely heard Tsunade say an incantation and feel the wind swirling around her. All she could think was:**_

_It's going to change. Everything's going to be different. I can stop this war from ever happening._

"That's what happened. Tsunade-sama's jutsu allowed me to travel back in time to stop what happened from happening. At the same time, it transformed my body into my twelve year old self."

All this time, she had played with the diamond ring around her neck and had not looked at the Sandaime the whole time. Now she looked up to see him with his head in his hands and his eyes closed. She could see the worry lines etched on his face.

"Who is the father?"

This question came so suddenly that it threw her off. Of all the questions she had thought that he would ask, she didn't expect this one.

"Excuse me?"

"Your son. Who is the father?"

She looked down, reluctant to answer this question.

"I would rather not say until the right moment if you please." she said while clenching the ring tightly in her fist.

"I understand. Meanwhile, I will make sure that everything will be taken care of. You, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto will be put into Squad 7. Would you like me to tell any of the jounins?"

"No!"

Her outburst surprised him. She looked rather wild for her hair hung around her face and her eyes were wide with shock and defiance.

"None of the jounins must know. I don't know how many repercussions will be made with only you knowing and I don't want to completely destroy the future and accidentally make it worse!" By the end of this speech, she was breathing hard.

"Yes things must change, but I want things to go as close to the original as possible with some exceptions. Uchiha Sasuke-kun must never get bitten by Orochimaru, you mustn't die if we can help it, and Uzumaki Naruto should stay alive!"

"Yes," he said quietly, "I understand."

She could not look at him any longer for his gaze seemed to pierce her, as if he could read what she was thinking. So she turned to leave and said,

"It's good to see you again sir. I best be getting home. My parents are probably worried."

And with that, she walked out of the Hokage's office. He watched her walk down the road and muttered to himself,

"I wonder."

The next morning…

"Sakura! It time for school! You don't want to be late!"

"I know! I'm coming!" she shouted back at her mom.

_I wish she would stop treating me like a child_

_**Shannaro! She used to treat us like such children!**_

_Where have you been for the past ten years?_

_**What I can't have a vacation?**_

Truth be told, she had kind of missed her Inner. She gave her someone to argue with.

"I'm leaving now!"

Walking along the streets, she ran into none other than Yamanaka Ino.

"Well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Forehead."

"Good morning Ino."

Sakura gave her a curt nod and walked right past her. Ino took this as a challenge and started walking faster towards the school. Not wanting to miss a chance to pass up a chance to show up Ino again, Sakura smirked and sped up.

To Ino it would seem as if she disappeared when in truth she had sped up too fast for her to see. Arriving at the school in under a minute, Sakura found she was early to class. She walked in to find it empty, save for the Uchiha prodigy himself.

She cringed and reluctantly made her way towards him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she crooned to him in a bad imitation of how she used to act around him.

He raised his eyebrows at her odd behavior, but said nothing.

"Ehehe.": sweat drop: "Okay then."

She sat down and tried to quietly wait for the other students to arrive. Tried being the operative word. Soon she was whistling, humming, singing softly under her breath, among other things. Without thinking, she started playing with the ring around her neck.

Sasuke saw this and immediately grabbed her hand. Pulling up the ring to the light, he stared and then snarled at her,

"Where did you get this?" The look on his face was one of absolute fury and hatred, which was not one seen often. Annoyance, yes. Anger, yes. But the look on his face was one that was only seen with the mention of Itachi's name.

"Sakura! I'm not going to ask you again! Where. Did. You. Get. This?" with each word he shook her and waited for an answer.

"Forehead girl! Get away from my Sasuke!" the moment was broken by a panting Ino at the door. Sasuke quickly let go of Sakura's wrists and stepped away.

Ino looked between them, thinking that she might have interrupted something important. Narrowing her eyes at Sakura, she pulled her towards the hallway.

"I'll be right back Sasuke-kun! I just have to take care of something!" looking back Ino threw a flirty wink at Sasuke who completely ignored her.

Once they were out in the hallway and out of earshot, Ino rounded on Sakura.

"What the flipping hell was that all about! You were all over Sasuke! Don't even try to deny it Sakura! Sasuke-kun's mine! You hear me?"

"No! Listen to me you Pig! If I want hang around with Sasuke-kun I will, but frankly I don't really care!"

She stalked off leaving a confused Ino standing alone.

_Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Ino like that._

_**Shannaro! She deserved it! That Pig! How dare she try to challenge us!**_

_Besides that, Sasuke-kun really scared me. I guess he had a right to though._

_**Yeah. It's been ten years since we last saw him. And even then, it wasn't much.**_

_Ten long years._

While she was thinking, she didn't notice that a figure had come up to her.

"H-hi Sakura-chan! Good morning!"

Standing in front of her was a blushing Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here so early?"

"It isn't that early. We have about five minutes left to get to class. Um, c-can I walk you?"

Sakura felt bad for Naruto. She knew that at this age, he had a crush on her.

"Naruto, I know you like me."

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? You're crazy! Hahaha!" he rubbed the back of his head and tried to stop blushing.

"Naruto don't lie. I don't like you like that. Why don't you try being nicer to Hinata-chan? She would appreciate it more?"

His face fell and she couldn't stand it.

"How about we go to Ichiraku later? My treat!"

His grin came back full force and Sakura's eyes saddened at the sight. She had missed Naruto very much. They had been as close as brother and sister.

"But seriously Naruto, spend some more time with Hinata-chan. You never know, you might just end up falling for her."

"You know, Sakura-chan, you say the weirdest things sometimes!"

Sakura just smiled to herself and walked along.

When they arrived in the classroom, they found themselves surrounded by Sasuke's fangirls.

"No I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No me!

"Me!

"Me!"

Sakura pushed her way through and announced,

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun and if anyone has a problem with it, tough luck!'

"Forehead Girl, no way!"

"You're not sitting next our Sasuke-kun!"

"All right! That's enough! Take your seats." A frustrated Iruka called out.

As he called the teams, Sakura put her head on her desk, already knowing who was going to be on what squad. As she was just about to fall asleep, she heard her name being called along with Naruto's and Sasuke's. Her head snapped up at the immediate uproar from Naruto not wanting to be on the squad with Sasuke and from the fangirls not wanting Sakura on the squad with Sasuke. Immediately iruka quieted the class down, leaving Sakura to doze off until lunchtime.

* * *

Sakura was currently brooding at the bench. She laid down on it just as she had fifteen years ago. Looking up at the sky she wondered. Feeling a presence, she looked up to see Sasuke leaning against a tree smirking at her.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Sakura, your forehead's so big. It makes me want to kiss it."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_Hehehe. I remember this. Naruto impersonated Sasuke so that he could kiss me._

_**Shannaro! If he thinks that he'll get away with this, he's got another thing coming!**_

'Sasuke' had walked up to her now.

"Sakura, your forehead's so big. It makes me want to kiss it."

He expected her to be screaming with glee, but was surprised when she said , "Naruto, I thought I told you to give up on me. You'd be much happier with Hinata-chan."

Sakura smiled to herself and wondered if she was making _too_ much of a difference. Maybe she should stop trying to interfere and just wait until the time was right.

_No, _she thought. If her experiences showed her anything is that things could not have gotten much worse. She was too hard on the Sandaime when she snapped at him. She would have to apologize later.

"Sakura-chan?" There was a _POOF!_ And Naruto was standing in front of her. She jumped slightly. She had become lost in her thoughts and forgotten that he was there.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you really think that Hinata and I would be right for each other? I mean she never talks to me. She really seems to avoid me."

_Oh Naruto! If only you knew._

She sat there and talked to Naruto until the lunch break was over. Re-learned things about him, things that she hadn't known yet at that time in her life because she was too focused on Sasuke and never gave Naruto another thought.

In turn, she let him learn about her. About how she secretly wanted to be strong and be a kunoichi that people would remember for her kindness, compassion, and for being the best medi-nin in the village.

He grinned at that and announced that when he was Hokage, she would be the director of the hospital. She laughed in response.

They continued to talk and she unintentionally let things slip. Like the fact that she was scared. She immediately shut herself down. When he asked her of what, she wouldn't say. She looked at him and in those few seconds, he saw the broken soul that was left behind.

"Sakura-chan.."

She quickly turned away and when she faced him again, the mask was in place and she was smiling.

"Come on Naruto! If we don't hurry, we're going to be late for class!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the classroom.

_Sakura-chan.. _Naruto thought _I'm going to find out why you're so sad. And when I do, I'll kill the person who caused it. Believe it!_

* * *

**Okay! Well, that's all for the first chapter. This has taken me a long time to get right and I've made A LOT of changes to the original storyline that i had planned three years ago. **

**Review and Kiki-chan will give you a pocky!**

**Love ya!**


	2. Meeting Kakashi

**So more editing done, not much. I promise the plot won't change, like I said, i am just doing some Spring Cleaning so to speak. I'm sure that you won't even notice the changes!**

**I'm also editing out the japanese. It's relatively simple, but I feel it takes away from the story too much for people who wouldn't understand it and it would also distract if I gave definitions either in the story or in the author's notes at the end and beginning. I am keeping "Shannaro" and "Dattebayo" though! ;D**

**So here you go! The second chapter of Sakura no Tenshi re-vamped!**

* * *

Sakura awoke that morning to a feeling of dread. Something was wrong. She fingered the ring around her neck and wondered…

_Sasuke-kun, Satoshi-chan… I hope that the both of you are okay. Satoshi-chan, watch over your aunt and uncle. Protect Suzume-chan with your life._

She sighed heavily and tried to get dressed for the day. She wasn't sure if she was prepared for what was going to happen. Today was the day that she and the others were going to meet Kakashi. She thought back to the night before.

She had gone to the Third Hokage's office to talk to him. She told him that she had decided to tell the jounins. In case of an attack or if something went wrong, she wanted to be prepared.

"She had said **"The only ones I want informed are Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and Yuhi Kurenai."**

The look on the Sandaime's face had been surprised to say the least, but he didn't say anything, only nodding his head and she got the feeling that he wasn't telling her something. She asked him what was wrong and he replied that maybe the jounins may have some doubts.

**"If they have any doubts, tell them to come to me and I can prove to them that what I say is true." **With that, she once again turned around and left the Tower.

_Maybe I was a little rude._ She thought to herself.

_**Hell no! If they don't believe us they'll get the ass-kicking of their lives! Hahaha!**_

_Excited much?_

_**Cha! I'm finally going to show that I'm strong enough to beat that Sasuke and demonstrate my awesomeness!**_

_You're starting to sound like Naruto._

_**What! You dare compare me to that…**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Come on! We can grab some ramen on our way!" Yes, her favorite knuckleheaded ninja came to pick up Sakura so that they would not be late. The Academy had given the genin squads a few days reprieve until they were to meet their new teacher. Over those past few days,Sakura and Naruto had been spending more time together and recently, Hinata had joined them. Sakura had forgotten how Hinata had stuttered so much that she couldn't talk straight when Naruto was around.

With Sakura's behind the scenes prompting, Hinata and Naruto started spending time alone without Sakura. Not that she minded that at _all. _

Naruto seemed to like the Hyuuga's company. She never criticized him and even seemed to admire him though he had asked why. She had replied that he never gave up and that she looked up to him for that. He even started calling her 'Hinata-chan' which, when she heard that, promptly made her faint.

Sakura leaned out her balcony to call out to Naruto and Hinata who she knew was too quiet and polite to shout out at her.

"No Naruto! You go ahead and eat with Hinata-chan! I'll meet you in the classroom later!"

Naruto didn't seem to mind for he yelled out: "Alright! Come on Hinata-chan! Let's go eat ramen and then later I'll walk you over to where you're supposed to meet your team." He grabbed her hand and sped off. "Eh! Hinata-chan? What's wrong? Why are you all red? Maybe some ramen would help! Dattebayo!"

Sakura held her hand up to her face and snickered a little at Naruto's antics.

_Oh Naruto, you might be maturing faster than before, what with growing closer to Hinata and all, but you still are the same number one hyper knuckle headed ninja I knew._

She sighed to herself and looked at the clock. She had an hour if she wanted to be "on time", but she knew that Kakashi was always a few hours late. Sighing once again, she looked into the mirror.

"Look at yourself girl. You're pathetic. What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. She wheeled around only to find an empty window sill where, she had been sure of it, she had seen someone she hadn't thought she would ever see again. She looked back at the mirror and saw that nothing was out of place.

She kept sighing to herself and lay down on the bed crossing her arms over her eyes in the process.

"You're going crazy. There was no one there. If you keep sighing to yourself, you'll get shorter than you already are. Besides, why would they be here? _How_ would they be here? It's impossible! _Impossible._" She said the last word in a soft undertone.

She looked out the window to the soft blue sky outside and the fluffy clouds passing by. Even with the laughter of children and the birds happily chirping, the anxiety from that morning returned. She gripped the ring hard in her hands and prayed that what she was doing was the right choice. That somehow, this would turn out all right.

"Sakura-chan! You're late! Why are you so late? It's been three hours already! I've gone three hours without ramen! When is that jounin going to show up already! I'm so bored! Sakura-chan do something!" Naruto shouted as Sakura walked into the room.

"Shut up dobe. If the jounin is late that must mean that he had a good reason for doing it."

Sasuke spared a glance in Sakura's direction, but that was all he did. Sakura ignored him completely and turned to Naruto.

"Be patient, Naruto. I bet he'll be coming along any minute now."

"Aww! But Sakura-chan!" Naruto decided he couldn't wait any longer and grabbed an eraser off of the board. "If he thinks he can get away with making us wait so long, he's got another thing coming. Hehehe!" Naruto snickered to himself and set the eraser on top of the doorway so that when Kakashi walked in, it would fall on his head.

"Naruto!"

"Dobe. Do you really think that something like that will fool a jounin?"

At that moment, Kakashi stuck his head in the doorway only to have an eraser fall on his head. There was silence in the room.

_I can't believe he fell for that again. _Sakura felt a pang at all the good memories that she had. She hung her head.

_That's a jounin? Pathetic. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hmm." Kakashi's eyes scanned the room, linked with Sakura's for a second and then lingered on Naruto. "My first impression of this group is… you're all a bunch of idiots."

Naruto and Sasuke's face fell and Sakura actually burst out laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.

"S-sorry." She said between chuckles as they looked at her funny, and turned her head away for the giggles had turned to hiccups and the tears of laughter had turned to tears of remembrance. She quickly shook her head and followed the rest of Team 7 to the roof. She looked at them to see whether they had seen her tears and was relieved to find that no one had noticed.

_Stupid, _she told herself, _be more careful next time._

She did not however see Kakashi look back at her and find Sasuke watching her carefully as if he was re-evaluating his opinion of her.

"Okay." Kakashi announced as soon as they had gotten comfortable. "Why don't we start with this? Tell us what you like, what you don't like. Your dreams for the future. That sort of thing."

"Why don't you go first then sensei? Show us what you mean -tebayo!" Naruto shouted

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like…well I don't feel like telling you. Things I don't like…you don't need to know that. And my dreams for the future…that's none of your business."

"Don't you think that was a little pointless sensei? You really only told us your name." Sakura spoke up. Kakashi shrugged as a response.

"Ooh ooh! I'll start! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan! I especially like the ramen at Ichiraku ramen stand! That's the best! Wait, actually no. The best ramen is the kind that Hinata-chan made for me! That was really good. Yeah, it really was! Things I don't like are… Sasuke! And my dream is to become Hokage! Believe it!"

"That's very good." Kakashi smiled and sweatdropped.

_He must really like ramen this guy._

"Okay next, you." He pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He said in a monotone and continued. "There are little things that I like and many I don't like. I have two goals in life. To restore the Uchiha clan… and to eliminate a _certain someone._" His eyes flickered over to Sakura, but her face remained impassive. She spoke up next.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Things I like are medical jutsus, concentrating on my charka control, hanging out with Naruto and Hinata-chan, and" her eyes strayed to the ground and her fingers made their way to the ring that she never took off of her neck. "Praying that those dear to me are safe."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said

She looked back up and her eyes were void of emotion once again. "Things I don't like are people that hurt those dear to me, people who make you believe that they care about you and people who make a promise to you and don't keep them." Instead of being emotionless, her eyes were now filled with anger.

"My hope for the future is that I can become a strong kunoichi whose name will be known and not forgotten. I also wish to spend my future with all the people I care about."

There was silence. Sasuke eyed Sakura carefully, wondering where had the fangirl of a week ago had gone. Naruto seemed to have a pitying look in his eyes. He had watched this new changed Sakura and learned that although she was tough, she doubted herself. Kakashi decided to change the subject. He didn't want Sasuke and Naruto getting too suspicious about Sakura.

He clapped his hands. "Tomorrow we'll meet in Training Area 3 by the Memorial Rock . Be there at 6 a.m. sharp and don't eat breakfast. You don't want to end up puking. I want you to follow this as if an order given to you on a mission. Remember this, those who don't follow orders are scum but those who don't care about their friends are worse than scum." He seemed to smile at them beneath his mask and they shivered.

"Have a good night's sleep. You'll need it."

Sakura headed for the training grounds at 8 a.m. Two hours later than when Kakashi prescribed, but right on time for them to have a light breakfast. She made her way to her teammates with not only her lunch, kunai, and shurikan, but also with three breakfasts for Team 7.

"Good morning boys!" She cheerfully called out. She wasn't the least bit nervous about this at all. All they had to do was work as a team and they would pass.

"Neh neh! Sakura-chan? Why do you have so much food?" Naruto called out.

"It's our breakfast." She told him. "We're going to need it." Having said that, she promptly sat down and started eating. Handing one to each of the boys she asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Sakura, Kakashi told us not to eat. Are you going to disobey a direct order from our sensei?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her and narrowed his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. In the amount of less than a week, her personality had completely changed. She was no longer one of his fangirls, she no longer stalked him, and she considered Naruto and that Hyuuga girl to be close friends. In fact, she revered to him an attitude that at best could be described as cold. She didn't even try to pretend and act like she used to anymore.

In answer to his question, she glared at him and announced, "We are going to need the breakfast. Kakashi-sensei was kidding when he said that we would puke. Listen. We need to pass this test or we get sent back to the academy. The fastest way to pass would be to use teamwork. TEAMWORK!" She emphasized the last word and looked at Naruto who looked up from his breakfast and nodded. Turning her head to Sasuke, she looked at him as if to say "Well?"

"I don't need you guys slowing me down. I'm stronger than you guys so I don't need your help." He ignored Sakura's breakfast and stalked off. She stared after him.

_So full of pride. _

_Sigh, Satoshi-kun._

Naruto watched them interact and caught Sakura's wistful stare. Despite being called stupid repeatedly by others, he was actually smarter than he let on. Yet another clue to add to the puzzle that Sakura had created. He watched as she stood up and went after the onyx-eyed boy. He observed when the Uchiha broke down and reluctantly agreed to eat with the two of them. He noticed Sakura fingers straying to the necklace And he saw how Sasuke's fists clenched whenever hers came to her neck. Interesting.

* * *

**POOF!**

Kakashi appeared in front of them at roughly 9 o'clock. By that time, they had cleaned up their breakfasts, and Naruto was arguing with Sasuke over something while Sakura was studying a medical scroll she had brought with her disguised so that no one would figure out she was strong enough to perform medical jutsus.

"Yo!" he called out to them. "Sorry I'm late! See there was this lady who needed help crossing the street and then she had a heart attack so I had to…"

"Oh stuff it Kakashi-sensei." came a voice from Sakura's direction. "We all know you're a liar so save it. The least you could do is make up a good excuse."

Kakashi and Naruto sweatdropped. Sasuke looked away in annoyance.

"Ano sa! Kakashi-sensei! Why were you really late? You told us six sharp and it's nine! Did you stop to have ramen? That's probably why right?"

Kakashi went on as if not hearing Naruto. "Today I will give you a test. Of the twenty-seven students that passed the Academy, only nine will actually become genin. To pass my test, you will need to get a bell from me." He held up two bells that jingled. His eyes caught Sakura's and she nodded in understanding. She was to hold back and assist when she was needed. Team Seven must pass this test.

"You must get a bell before noon or no lunch." Sakura grinned and instantly Naruto was glad that he had eaten Sakura's breakfast. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

_How had she known? She packed breakfasts for all of us knowing that Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat anything. Somehow, she knew beforehand to prepare._

"Alright! There's no way that I'm gonna miss out on lunch! Believe it." Naruto charged at Kakashi who grabbed his hand and held it behind his back. Naruto squirmed in his grip.

"I didn't say start yet. Oh, and one more thing. Feel free to use any means necessary to get the bells. That includes using shuriken." Sasuke's eye widened and he smirked. Kakashi's eye crinkled signifying that he was smiling and he shouted out, "Start!"

Sakura quickly moved and grabbed Sasuke as well as Naruto and led them out to a clearing in the nearby forest. Kakashi looked at his empty hands.

"Well I'll be." He started off at a leisurely pace in the direction they had disappeared.

"Aaah! What the… Sakura-chan? What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Sakura held her hands on Sasuke and Naruto's mouth so as not to give away their position. "Like I said earlier. We need to use teamwork on this test. That is what is important. Those who disobey orders are scum, but those who don't care for their friends are worse than scum. Remember?"

"Saa. But what about the bells." Sasuke contributed. "There are only two. If each of us need one to pass, one of us will be left without one."

"That's Kakashi's plan. Three people and two bells. It leads to group conflict. Therefore, I propose a plan."

"Wait a minute!"

Sakura and Sasuke turned at the sudden shout to cover Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto! Be quiet! We don't want him to find us."

"Shut up dobe! What could you possibly want that would cause you to shout and give away our position?"

They let go and turned to look at Naruto.

"I don't get it."

They fell down anime style and Inner Sakura was close to coming to the surface. Naruto took one look at her face and immediately cowered behind Sasuke who backed up a couple of steps, for he had never seen this before. The Sakura he had seen was a goody two shoes who always had a smile on her face.

Naruto unfortunately was _very _familiar with Inner Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Please forgive me! Don't kill me!"

All the shouting attracted Kakashi who was laughing in the trees at the scene before him. A pissed off Sakura trying not kill a cowering Naruto and an amused Sasuke on the sidelines.

_Ah, well _Kakashi thought _we have to get through this somehow_.

He pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and headed towards them.

"Ninja Battle Skills #1: Taijutsu" with that, he attacked Naruto who as he concluded was the weakest of the three even with the Kyuubi inside of him.

Lunging out, Kakashi sideswept Naruto who was caught off balance. Sakura immediately took action and tried to punch Kakashi. She held back her strength considerably. Kakashi though had no idea of Sakura's strength, though he knew that she must be strong, and was mildly surprised at how well she was at Taijutsu.

Sasuke soon joined the fray. He too widened his eyes at the scene before him. Sakura was holding her own against a jounin! How? He clenched his fists. Sakura was steadily growing stronger in his eyes and would surely soon surpass him. He needed to train harder if he was ever to beat Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun! Watch out!"

He looked up to see a barrage of kunai coming at him. He quickly dodged.

_Damn! I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice. Focus!_

Making the proper handseals, he prepared for his Firebell jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he shouted, "What? Genin can't use fireball jutsus! It takes up too much charka!" Where he was standing, turned into a blur and he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Naruto shouted

Sakura looked around and remembered the training after Naruto had come back. Kakashi had been underground. She tightened her fist, but held back. Showing her strength too early in the game would make others suspicious.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! He's underground! Trust me!" They all separated and stayed in the trees waiting. After 15 minutes of waiting, Sakura realized with a jolt, that Naruto's voice could be heard from far away.

Her eyes caught Sasuke's and he nodded. They quietly made their way to the clearing where they had started. There was Naruto tied by his ankle to a tree. Sakura hung her head down.

_That idiot._

She slowly headed down and looked for any traps.

"Sakura. What are you doing? Kakashi could be anywhere." Sasuke asked of her.

Looking at him, she smiled. "Teamwork remember?"

Suddenly her body froze.

"What the?" Sasuke's face swam before her eyes. "Sasuke-kun? No. Satoshi-kun?"

"Okaa-san!" he called out to her and held out his hand. It was a two year old Satoshi. The one who had always asked her when daddy was coming home so she would stop crying.

"Satoshi? Satoshi!" She stopped herself. Holding out her hands and crossing them, she called out "Kai!"

The genjutsu of Satoshi shimmered for a second and seemed to disintergrate.

"That was a dirty trick Kakashi." She called out to him. Thankfully, no one but Sakura and Kakashi could see the genjutsu.

"Ninja Battle Tactics #2: Genjutsu." His voice rang out in the clearing.

Sakura smirked and raced up behind Kakashi, taking his Icha Icha book. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Naruto came free of his rope and Sakura passed it off to him. He threw it up in the air and Sakura shouted to it,

"Ninja Battle Tactics #3: Ninjutsu! Go Sasuke-kun!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi cried out.

The book burst into flames and while their sensei was distracted, Naruto and Sakura grabbed the bells. They stood above him with the two bells and in Sasuke's hand was the Icha Icha book, completely unharmed.

"What? How did you? Genjutsu?"

"And a little bit of Ninjutsu from Sasuke." Sakura admitted. "Do we pass sensei?" she looked up hopefully.

He looked down at them sternly. They all held their breaths except for Sakura.

"You pass. I didn't expect you to do so well, but you surprised me."

Sakura smiled in relief, Sasuke 'Hn'ed and Naruto wanted to celebrate.

"Alright! Forget our lunches! Let's go out to Ichiraku! Dattebayo!"

He jumped up and down and then grabbed Sakura's hands and twirled in a stupid dance. They looked at each other while twirling and came to a conclusion. Grabbing Sasuke's hands, they added him to the circle.

"Hey! Let go! Dobe, Sakura!"

Kakashi laughed and saw the raw joy in Sakura's eyes.

_This is the first step. Things are changing. Soon, I'll be able to see my baby again. Sasuke-kun, he really is so much like you._

**

* * *

**

Okay, that's all.I hope you guys keep reading this story! It's gonna get more complicated in the next chapter. They meet Gai's team at the Chuunin exams! Stay tuned.

**Read and Review!**

**Also, I want to know if you think I kept them in character. I don't know.**

**Go on to Chapter 3!**


	3. Chuunin Exams and a new mystery

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Thanks to all of my lovely readers! I'd like to hear all of your opinions. **

**Oh and frankly, Ino is probably my least fave character (no offense), so I don't know how much Ino bashing there may be. I do it subconsciously. Giving you fair warning now.**

**Also I know I said I was going to take out the japanese besides shannaro and dattebayo, but i decided I'm going to keep dobe and teme as well. Those should be fairly simple.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Haruno Sakura's head swiveled around to see an anxious Uzumaki Naruto and a stoic Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Come on! Let's go train with Kakashi-sensei!"

She gave a soft smile and followed with a nod.

"Hey Naruto," she cocked her head and looked at him curiously, "don't you have a date with Hinata-chan later? Should you be going training? You might be late." Her voice turned into a teasing one.

"W-what? What are you saying Sakura-chan? It's not a date! Hinata-chan's making me some homemade ramen of her own because I don't have enough money to take us to Ichiraku!" Naruto squirmed under his teammates gazes.

"That sounds like a date dobe. Denial doesn't really suit you" even Sasuke had for once joined in on the fun. His lips twitched upwards as he fought to keep down a smile.

_Wow. Sasuke has really changed since I came back. He would have never done that before. We're getting closer too. I can feel it._

"What did you say teme!"

_Although, their rivalry hasn't changed._

These days, Sakura hadn't changed much. She went to the Hokage twice a week to speak with him about her future and what differences have already been made by her being there.

The mission to the Village Hidden in the Mists had gone almost parallel to the first time. In that time, Sasuke had gotten his Sharingan and Sakura watched carefully on how he grew stronger and progressed.

The Chuunin Exams were coming up soon and she was anticipating what she was going to do. Her first priority was to stop Orochimaru from biting Sasuke. Her second was to "come out" as a stronger kunoichi during her fight with Ino. Ooh. She grinned. She was looking forward to fighting Ino.

She missed her best friend yes, but they were still rivals in this time. She remembered that Ino had told her before she died along with her fiancée Shikamaru that even though they were rivals, they would always be sisters a well.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She needed to center her thoughts around something else besides those she lost.

"Sakura?" a voice called and she jumped. Sasuke was looking at her funny. Like she was mental. Naruto had run ahead to the training grounds to see if Kakashi was there yet.

"What is it Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment more and chills ran down her spine.

The moment was broken by a shouting Naruto however.

"Hey! Teme! Sakura-chan! What's wrong? You guys okay?"

Sakura's head shot up and she lost eye contact with Sasuke.

"Yeah! We're fine Naruto. Sasuke just wanted to ask a question, but its fine. Is Kakashi-sensei there yet?"

"Nah. That lazy-ass." He answered as they caught up.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke remained quiet.

**POOF!**

"Aaaah! Sensei! For once you're not that late!"

"Yeah. I got sidetracked on the road of life."

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto called out simultaneously. Old habits die hard.

"Where were you really Kakashi?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave him the Famous Uchiha Death Glare. Daring him to lie.

Kakashi cringed and sweatdropped. "Actually, I was at the Hokage's office. I signed the three of you up for the Chuunin Exams."

"Wow, cool!" Naruto shouted. "Um wait. What are the Chuunin Exams again?"

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Naruto! I thought I explained that to you once before!" Sakura sounded exasperated.

"Oh! Is it that one thing with the nations coming together and the genin fighting to become chuunin?"

"Yeah that's basically it." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Dobe." Sasuke snorted.

"TEME!"

Sakura decided to cut the tension. "Why don't we all go have a picnic in anticipation of the Chuunin Exams? Afterwards we can go train. I already have food packed for all of us plus extras. I was kinda hoping we could go on a picnic. We can invite Hinata-chan too." She added the last part for Naruto.

"Yeah!" he shouted and jumped up and down apparently pumped up on adrenaline.

The boys made their way to a clearing while Sakura promised them she would meet them after she found Hinata. They took the food and told her that they would set up, but not to take too long because they wanted to hurry so they could start training.

She promised she would take as little time as possible and sped off. For most of the way, the three were silent with occasional shouts from Naruto. As soon as they had set up however and Sakura was still not there, Sasuke looked up and started speaking.

"Kakashi, Naruto. Have you noticed anything weird with Sakura?"

"What do you mean teme?"

"She's…different. There's a lot that she's not telling us."

"I'm sure you're imagining things Sasuke. Then again, I didn't know Sakura before you joined my genin team so I can't really say much."

_Crap. This is not good. Sasuke is starting to suspect. _Kakashi thought. _I don't know if Sakura wants them to know yet. We should tell them soon though. What are we going to do if they somehow come to a conclusion themselves?_

"I've noticed it too teme." Said Naruto starting to speak up. "She seems sad a lot and she's starting to spend a lot of time at that one bench. I don't know why though. She says it brings back memories."

This was news to both Sasuke and Kakashi.

Naruto continued, 'I always see her playing with that ring of hers too! Why? That's a wedding ring/engagement ring isn't it? Why does Sakura-chan have it?"

"Have what Naruto?" Sakura appeared behind them with her finger in her mouth in curiosity and Hinata was behind her looking over her shoulder.

"N-nothing S-sakura-chan! We weren't talking about anything! Ahahaha!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Oh! Hinata-chan! You're here! Sit down right here next to me!"

"T-thank you. Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned at her.

In all actuality, Sakura had heard their conversation perfectly clear. She bit her lip as she sat between Kakashi and Sasuke. Maybe she was a bit too obvious. As always, when she was nervous or was thinking, her fingers folded over the ring on her neck. She was left to her thoughts as everyone else started eating. Save for one person.

Uchiha Sasuke was in shock. How? He had completely forgotten about it these past few weeks. Hadn't even given it a second thought. That ring. He tightened his fists and fought to control his anger.

"Sakura-chan? Sasuke-san?" a quiet voice roused them from their thoughts. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah!" they called out simultaneously and started eating quickly.

The other three watched them with amusement and before they knew it, the rest of the morning had passed in happy contentment

The kids of Team 7 plus Hyuuga Hinata were walking down a pathway on their way to a well deserved lunch of Ichiraku ramen after a hard day's work of training. Lately, Hinata had been training more with them than her own team.

Kakashi and Sasuke wondered whether it would cause problems because Hinata would learn their fighting styles, but dismissed the thought. Hinata was not that type of person and anyways, they learned her style as well.

All of them were gradually getting stronger. They could feel it. All except for Sakura. It _seemed _as if she was growing stronger, when in truth, she was letting more of her true strength show.

Konohamaru suddenly appeared before them and shouted, "Boss!"

"Hey Konohamaru! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a while!"

Konohamaru looked behind him to Sasuke and Sakura who looked back at him, and then to Hinata who stood behind Naruto clinging slightly to the back of his outfit.

"Oh! I can see why! Hey Boss," he said the last part in a whisper and pulled Naruto's head down so that he could hear better. "is that your girlfriend there? With the white eyes? Pretty smooth Boss!"

"What are you talking about Konohamaru?" Both Naruto's and Hinata's face had gone beet red.

"That brat" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"This is pointless." Sasuke announced. "I'm leaving. See ya." He walked off.

It wasn't surprising that Sasuke decided to walk off. They had had to drag him there in the first place. This was becoming so familiar to Sakura. The 'girlfriend' comment from Konohamaru. Sasuke's leaving. The Chuunin Exams.

A jolt hit her. Wait a minute… Gaara!

At that moment, Konohamaru had run into a boy maybe a year older than them who wore black and had a type of…was that purple makeup on his face?

He grabbed Konohamaru's arms and snickered.

"Hehehe! Look at the shrimp here! You better watch it squirt."

"Hey! Let go of me! I said let go!" Konohamaru flailed and tried to loosen Kankuro's grip.

"Kankuro! What are you doing? We have to go!" A sandy blonde girl with four ponytails called out to the person apparently named Kankuro.

"Hold on a bit Temari. We have a few more minutes before _he _gets here. Why don't we mess with these punks for a little bit?"

"Fine" she said to him, "but don't expect me to be a part of this." She sighed.

"Hey you! Get your hands off of him!" Naruto shouted.

A rock came flying out of nowhere and hit Kankuro in the head.

"Aaah!" he cried out.

Sakura took the chance and grabbed Konohamaru out of Kankuro's grip.

"Hey!" he called. "Who threw that rock?" He looked up to see Sasuke sitting in the tree above him.

"You're a long way from home you know. And you're way out of your league" He called out to them.

Temari looked him over and smiled. _Well, well. Local hottie. _

Kankuro growled. "Oh great. Another twerp to tick me off." He turned to the others and Sakura stared him straight in the eyes while Naruto stood in front of Hinata so as to protect her if something happened.

Sasuke crushed the rock in his hand and let the wind blow the dust away. "Get lost."

Kankuro was looking pretty ticked off right now. He snarled at Sasuke and said, "You're the kind of guy who ticks me off the most. All talk and nothing to back it up."

He pulled at the strings on his shoulders and Temari gasped. "You're going to bring out the Crow for this?"

"Kankuro." A new voice called out. "Stand down." The sound was a low one and it sent shivers down everyone's (even Sakura's) spines. Sasuke looked behind him to see Sabaku no Gaara hanging from the branch.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

_How did he get there?_ Sasuke pondered this question. _He didn't make a sound and I didn't even feel him coming either. Only jounin at Kakashi's level are that smooth._

"Hey Gaara." Kankuro called out to him nervously. "L-look. Here's what happened."

"Shut up," He cut him off. "Before I kill you." He turned slightly towards Sasuke and said, "I'm sorry, for any trouble they caused."

There was a rush of sand and he reappeared before Naruto and the others on the ground.

"Come, Temari, Kankuro. We didn't come here to play games." He turned away as if to leave when Sasuke called out after him.

"Wait. What's your name?" Temari turned around.

"You mean me?" she had a flirty smile on her face that made Sakura feel sick. Temari too?

"No not you." Sasuke corrected her and pointed to Gaara. "You. The one with the gourd on his back. Who are you?"

Gaara turned his head and answered him. "I am Gaara. Of the Desert. I already know your name. All of you."

He turned his whole body around and looked Sakura in the eye. She took a step back.

He knew something. She could see it in the way he looked at her. Her suspicions were confirmed when he said,

"Sakura-san. It's good to see you again. I would be pleased to see how you've improved." Nodding his head to her, he left and motioned to his siblings to follow.

_How did he know?_

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke stared at her while Konohamaru tried to get Naruto to teach them a new jutsu.

_How did he know?_

**

* * *

**

This was just really a filler chapter!

**Keep reading! I know you all have questions with all of the plot twists! Like:**

**1. Why does Sakura have a diamond ring around her neck? (chapter 1)**

**2. Who is the father of Sakura and Hinata's children? (chapter 1) (A/N should be obvious)**

**3. Who was the person Sakura saw in the mirror? (chapter 2)**

**4. How does Gaara know Sakura? (chapter 3)**

**5. WHEN IS SASUKE GOING TO REALIZE HE LOVES SAKURA?**

**Okay that's all I have to say. The next chapter will be out soon if I get at least 3 reviews (or I get impatient and can't wait.)!**

**Love ya! KIKI KOALA :heart:**


	4. Sasuke kun?

**

* * *

**

Love ya all so uber much and I would like to give a personal thanx to my reviewers!

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**YOSH!**

* * *

"Good morning minna!" Sakura called out to Sasuke and Naruto. Today was the day they were starting the Chuunin Exams. They planned to meet Hinata later after they had checked in.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Naruto waved frantically at Sakura to show where they are. Sasuke's eyes seemed to rove over her as if analyzing.

His eyes narrowed.

_Even after all this time, I can't figure out what exactly has happened to Sakura. There's something big going on here. I know it. I just need to prove it._

"Sasuke-kun? You okay?"

He looked up to see Sakura staring at him.

"Hn." He answered and turned away. "Come on let's go."

Naruto and Sakura looked at him and then at each other. They shrugged.

"Teme's kinda acting weird don't you think Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eyes were unfocused and her walk was a bit unsteady as she said, "Yeah."

"Aaaah!"

The three of them looked up to see a genin in a green jumpsuit being pushed down. There were two other genin in front of him smirking.

"Heh. You're taking the Chuunin Exams, but you can't even get past us? Pathetic." One said.

"Please let us through." The girl with two buns on her head pleaded. "We're supposed to go in there."

The guy's partner lashed out and punched The girl in the face. She fell back with a grunt.

The crowd murmured and there were whispers of, "That's harsh man."

They guy who had punched TenTen looked up and said, "Did you say that was harsh? We're easy compared to what's going to happen to guys during this Exam. We're doing you a favor."

"Yeah. Let's just say we're thinning out the herd you know?" the other guy spoke up. "Delicate little girls don't belong here so go home and play with your little dolls." He sneered.

"Real nice speech. Now move out of the way." Sasuke walked up to the front of the crowd.

"Who says that girls can't fight as well as guys?" Sakura crossed her arms. "Now get rid of that pathetic genjutsu.'

"We could right through that illusion from a mile away. We're going to the third floor." Sasuke monotoned.

More murmurs from the crowd. "What does he mean? We're on the third floor!"

"Well, well. So you saw through the genjutsu huh?"

"Please." Sakura scoffed. "This is only the _second _floor."

"Right." Naruto added.

The sign above the door swirled and changed from 301 to 201. Gasps could be heard.

"Tch. So you noticed the illusion." The guy with the bandages on his face said. "Real impressive. Now let's see you deal with this!" he kicked his leg out, ready for an attack while Sasuke did the same to counter it.

In the blink of an eye, the boy with the bowl cut hair rushed out and caught both of the legs.

"Hey." Another guy with long brown hair called out to him. His teammate apparently. "What happened to keeping a low profile? It was _your _idea."

""I know but," Lee answered

"Forget it." TenTen interrupted "It's over." She shook her head.

Lee stared in Team 7's direction and two pink spots appeared on his cheeks. He clenched his fist in front of his face which had a determined look on it.

Sasuke stared at him.

_What happened to his bruises from earlier? They're gone. Were they fakes?_

Lee walked right past Sasuke and up to Sakura. Her eyes widened.

_Oh no!_ She thought frantically to herself. She knew what was happening.

"My name is Rock Lee." He introduced himself, "You are Sakura correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!" He gave her a thumbs up, winked, and his teeth/smile pinged.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Definitely not!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because you're a weirdo!"**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_I was such a jerk to him!_

Out loud she answered, "I'm sorry but I can't" her gaze softened at him and she held out her hand. "Please, can we be friends though?" She looked towards Neji and TenTen to show that she meant them too.

Naruto looked wary as to why she was acting so nice to a weirdo like him. Lee looked sad, but eagerly grasped her hand and TenTen came to introduce herself as well, but Neji ignored her. Going up to Sasuke instead.

"Hey you. What's your name?" There was a fire n Naruto's eyes.

_Arrgh! Again! It's always about Sasuke!_

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's." Sasuke coolly replied.

"You're a rookie aren't you?" Neji called back not missing a beat.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke smirked.

"What's that?" Neji sounded angry.

TenTen giggled and said, "Oh it's okay Neji. We have to get going soon anyways."

"We should get going too. Come on Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Bye Lee-san! TenTen-chan!" she waved goodbye before grabbing her teammates hands. "Let's go!"

"Let go Sakura! I'm coming" Sasuke bit out. Her grip on his wrist only tightened.

From the shadows, the two genin from earlier observed them. "So those are the misfits from Kakashi's squad."

There was a 'poof' and they transformed into jounins.

"This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

"Hey Lee?" TenTen inquired. "Aren't you coming? We still have to sign in."

"You go ahead without me TenTen. I have something I want to take care of."

"Okay. If you want. Let's go Neji." She turned away, followed by Neji.

Lee headed off and followed Team 7 until they got to an indoor training area.

"Stop right there!" his voice was loud in the empty room. "You. With the attitude! Stop right there. I challenge you to a battle!" he looked over to Sakura and blushed again.

"I love you!" he announced and all of them shivered.

"Lee-san." Sakura tried explaining but Lee cut her off

"Please tell me. Is it because you already have a boyfriend? For an angel like you must already have someone they care about."

His words saddened Sakura and she found her way to her ring. "No. I don't have a boyfriend yet, but there is someone I care about."

Sasuke looked at her through the corner of his eyes while Naruto outright stared.

_She's always talking about people she cares about, but never mentions any names. And that ring again._ He gritted his teeth. Even thinking about it made Sasuke mad. _How could she have gotten that ring and from where?_

Lee gasped as he realized the gravity of the situation. "How could someone not care for you in return? Be my girlfriend and I promise to treat like a queen such as a wonder like you deserves!"

Sakura smiled ruefully and softly shook her head. Lee took the sign and focused once more on Sasuke.

"As I was saying. My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy to introduce oneself before battling. Right, Uchiha Sasuke? I challenge you to a battle. I would like to test my skills against one from the Famous Uchiha Clan."

"So," Sasuke said. "You've heard of my clan. I'll show you just how great the Uchiha clan is."

"Hey!" Sakura and Sasuke rotated and saw Naruto who had a dark look on his face. It was apparent that Naruto was sick of getting ignored. "Sasuke's not the only good fighter around here and if you want a real challenge, fight me!" He charged recklessly without thinking at Lee. "Because the truth is, compared to me, Sasuke is nothing!"

At the last minute Sakura pulled Naruto back and he fell against the floor effectively hitting his head.

"What was that for?!" He instantly shut up when Sakura glared at him.

"It's rude to interrupt a fight you know. Besides you'll get a chance to fight him later." She said mysteriously. She looked between Sasuke and Lee and continued,

"Lee-san, Sasuke-kun. I don't really approve of the two of you fighting but I suppose that there's nothing I can do to stop it." She finished and stepped back.

Lee had a slightly guilt look on his face, but would not be deterred from fighting Sasuke, the #1 rookie. Sasuke felt a twinge of something he couldn't identify, but pushed it off and ignored it.

He tacked it up as irritation to the foolish kunoichi who, in his eyes, though she had changed (for the better he might add), was still not strong enough to try and tell him what to do.

"Stay out of this Sakura." And charged at Lee, trying to attack him with a high kick and a rotating sideswipe.

Lee of course dodged it and ended up behind Sasuke who widened his eyes in surprise before he was kicked back.

Naruto was in the background laughing while Sakura was shaking her head saying, "I told you so."

Sasuke put more practice into his glare before announcing, "I didn't think I would have to use this but I guess I have to." He looked up and his eyes were crimson with pinwheels in it.

_His Sharingan!_

_**Well it's not gonna help him with this battle! Shannaro.**_

Sakura smirked to herself while Naruto was looking at her confusedly.

"Oi. Sakura-chan? What's so funny?"

Sakura merely pointed at the fight saying "Just watch"

Sasuke on the other hand was paying them no heed, thinking to himself,

_This'll show them. Now I'm on to your game. Whether its ninjutsu or genjutsu, I'll find out how you're getting around so fast._

Once more, he started on an attack, but once more was sent flying. Lee appeared behind him and said in his ear.

"Do you get it now? My specialty is not ninjutsu or genjutsu, but _taijutsu_."

He unwrapped the bandages on his hands and began his famous Leaf Whirlwind attack when there was a shout.

"Stop right there Lee!"

Lee immediately halted in his actions and appeared before a giant turtle that 'poof'-ed into the room. Sasuke ell. He was so surprised that he could be beaten so easily even with all of the extra training he had gone through.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran out to meet him and caught him in her arms.

_Man, eating him up inside as bad as last time._

Sasuke pushed her off to see Naruto coming towards them who seemed to be bursting with something to say after watching Lee get chewed out by the turtle.

"Hey you guys! Guess what! Do you guys think that that turtle might be his sensei?"

"Naruto, what are you talking about. Of course the turtle isn't his sensei."

"But look! Look at the way he's talking to it."

Suddenly, Lee was punched in the face.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all had the same indescribable look on their faces.

There was another 'POOF!' and suddenly Maito Gai appeared.

"Hey everyone! What's shaking? Life treating ya good?"

"AAAAAAH!" they all screamed.

Sakura had bad flashbacks of bushy eyebrows that would come to give her nightmares.

"They're so huge, they're almost alive!" Naruto exclaimed.

"DO NOT INSULT GAI-SENSEI!!!" Lee anger was almost palpable.

"Lee-san, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to be rude." Sakura had a wan smile on her face trying to calm Lee down. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. Was she kidding? Look at the size of those things!

Lee looked at her and said, "Oh beautiful Sakura-san! Of course you didn't! And even if you did, I would still forgive you! My angel!"

Sakura sweatdropped and stared at a lovestruck Rock Lee. "Oh Gai-sensei!" he proclaimed. "I have finally found love with the most beautiful angel to walk the earth!"

Tears were running down Gai's face as he looked down on his young pupil. "I-I'm so happy for you Lee!" He out his hand over his face. "You have found your one true happiness!"

Now, Lee was crying as well, "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sesnsei!"

"Lee!"

A sunset appeared behind them while Sakura watched with mild disgust and the boys were fascinated with the look of outright horror etched on their faces.

Sakura looked over and she couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous face on Sasuke. He looked as if he had been slapped in the face with a wet fish.

Gai spun around to find the source of the noise and widened his eyes.

"You!" he pointed at Sakura. "You are Haruno Sakura, correct?' his face turned grave. "You are the one that Hokage-sama informed us about?"

Sakura's laughter immediately stopped and everyone turned to stare at her. She looked him straight I the eye and answered him in a clear voice, "Yes. I am Haruno Sakura. I was the one that gave Hokage-sama the information related to you, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, and Sarutobi Asuma."

"You'd best follow me." He motioned towards them. The light and happy mood had been broken.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted. Why should we follow you? We still have to sign in for the Chuunin Exams!"

Gai answered with a quick, "The Chuunin Exams have been postponed indefinitely." And walked away.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then at Sakura who shrugged her shoulders, but the determined look in her eyes never left.

They knew that she had been keeping something from them, but just how big was it?

* * *

They learned that all but a few select genin had been sent back to where they would be staying for the time being until the issue was resolved. When asked what the issue was, Gai wouldn't answer. Only looked at Sakura, trying to tell her something had gone wrong.

The five entered the room that was originally meant to be used for the first part of the Chuunin Exams. As soon as they walked through the doors, there was a shout.

"Sasuke-kun!"

A very thin blonde linked her arms around Sasuke's neck much to his displeasure.

"Wow. I'm so glad you're here. I missed your rugged good looks." She looked over at Sakura trying to get a reaction.

Sakura briefly glanced in their direction before patiently waiting for the Hokage to arrive as she knew he would.

It seems that the Hokage ordered for all to evacuate the building except for Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Gai. Even the jounin were there as well.

Hinata came up to Naruto while the others were making small talk. Sakura noticed that Naruto momentarily held Hinata's hand and squeezed it. He gave her a grin telling her that everything was going to be alright. Sakura smiled at the display of affection and looked at the rest of the people there.

Nobody but Hinata, Sakura and the jounin were unduly nervous or anxious. They all were talking and just basically hanging out. Ino was hanging all over Sasuke while Shikamaru tried not to look over in their direction too much.

Chouji was munching on chips while having a conversation with Shino, Kiba and even Akamaru. The jounin were huddled together. Apparently, they knew why they were here but would not say.

Gai's team was in the corner with TenTen trying to ask Lee what happened. She looked at Sakura and gave her a dazzling smile before going back to what she was talking about.

The door creaked open and everyone stilled. All noise stopped as if the mute button had been pushed. The Hokage walked in with Mitarashi Anko at his side. When he spoke, he seemed to have an air of command about him.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here, correct? There seems to be an unwelcome visitor here."

"Who?" There was malice in Sakura's voice. She had a nagging feeling she knew who it was already for they had already paid her a little visit before the genin teams had been chosen. A dark aura seemed to be swirling around the room, though Sakura's face was impassive. All of the genin shrunk back a bit so as not to get caught in the crossfire should Sakura blow up. She looked to the Hokage who nodded and announced, "You may come in now."

'**POOF'**

Everyone gasped. Ino even let go of her grip around Sasuke's neck. Because there, in the middle of the room, surrounded in a circle of people, stood…

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

The genin were in shock while the jounin were in defensive stances. Sakura was the one who had spoken and her face was shadowed.

"W-what the HELL'S going on here?" Naruto could not stand the silence. He pointed at the younger Sasuke. "If you're Sasuke-teme, then who's that guy?"

The elder version of Sasuke said not a word. Only crossed his arms and smirked at Sakura.

"It's been a long time Sakura."

"Ten years you stupid bastard!" The contempt and hate in her voice was easily identifiable.

"Ouch. That hurts." There was a mock sarcasm in his voice. "Actually it'll be ten years this December."

"Oh how sweet. Who knew THE Uchiha Sasuke could remember anniversaries."

His eyes hardened and when he spoke again, there was no more frivolity in his voice. "Cut the crap Haruno. I didn't come here to kill you. At least, not yet."

"Go to hell Uchiha!"

The conversation was lost on the others who could not understand what they were saying. How did Sakura know this guy? Was he really Sasuke from the future or something? What was he doing here?

The younger Sasuke focused not on the words, although they were not lost on him, but on the chakra level of his older self, the way he talked and his body language. He returned his attention once more to the conversation.

"Uchiha? What happened to _Sasuke-kun_." Oh yes. He was very sadistic indeed. He just loved torturing his little cherry blossom. "If you hate me so much, why do you still have the ring I gave you?"

Her hand flew to her neck and for once since he had entered the room, Sakura was speechless. The jounin had not come out of their defensive stances, yet relaxed slightly. The Hokage watched with interest, the conversation between the two lovers. He had long ago deciphered the act that Uchiha Sasuke must be the father of Sakura's son.

The Sasuke of the Past clenched his fists.

_So that's how she got the ring. Why would I give it to someone like her? What would possess me to give away my mother's wedding ring?_

Sasuke of the Future smirked at her lack of words. He addressed the Hokage next after looking around at the circle of genin. He chuckled at how weak they were and if he wanted to, he could wipe them out with one attack. The sound coming from his throat was a dry and humorless one that seemed to reek with evil.

Naruto was shaking. He didn't know why this guy was here or how Sakura knew him, or even if this was Sasuke, but he didn't care. He could tell. This was the guy that hurt Sakura and he swore that he would pay! The only thing holding him back was Hinata's hand clinging to his arm.

Hinata was terrified. She didn't like this man who looked like Sasuke. He was evil. That much she could tell.

Ino hated the fact that the guy was evil but DAMN! He was HOT!

TenTen didn't know much about who this guy was, but she didn't like him. From what she could tell, he had hurt Sakura and she was very protective o the friends she had even if she only met Sakura that day.

Neji was intrigued by the guy. He was strong, he would give him that much, but he still didn't like him.

Kiba, Shino and Chouji were only worried that he might kill them.

Shikamaru had been analyzing what was going on and deduced the fact. that Sakura must have been close with this guy at one point. He also claimed to be Uchiha Sasuke, but that was impossible. Unless Sasuke had managed to travel from the future somehow. His eyes widened with the realization.

_That's gotta be it! This Sasuke is from the future. But that doesn't explain how Sakura knows him. Does that mean she's from the future as well?_ His head turned and he looked at a flushed Haruno Sakura. _She must be in disguise. How long has she been here?_

After looking around at the group, Sasuke announced the reason why he was there. "I came to give you fair warning. Surrender Konoha to me or face the consequences."

Another round of gasps, but it didn't distract Sasuke in the least. He was dead serious about this.

"I will give you three days to give me your answer." He looked towards Sakura once again.

"Oh, and Sakura? I'd check up on Satoshi if I were you. You never know just when an _accident_ will happen to him." He gave her that infuriating smirk.

She glared at him and her response was low and deadly. "You bastard Uchiha. I want you to stay away from my son."

With an unreadable expression that could almost be regret on his face, the only answer he gave to her before disappearing in a whirlwind of raven feathers was,

"He's my son too Sakura."

**

* * *

**

AAAAAAHHHH! OMG! Chapter four is finished! I hope you liked it! I spent a lot of time on this one. I had to actually watch the episodes over again so I could get the dialogue right. I wanted to stick close to the storyline.

And I bet that you guys didn't see the ring being Uchiha Mikoto's coming!

**Well I hope you guys weren't disappointed in this chapter. Review Onegai!**

**More plot twists huh? And another cliffie! Sorry about that. I couldn't think of how to end it! Okay here are the questions I bet you're dying to know.**

**1. How does Gaara know Sakura and where is he during all of this?**

**2. Why is the older Sasuke there?**

**3. Why did he give Sakura a diamond ring? His **_**mother's **_**diamond ring no less!**

**4. What's going to happen to Satoshi?**

**5. What's going to happen now that everyone knows that Sakura's from the future and she's the mother of Sasuke Uchiha's son?!?!?!**

**Even I don't know all of the answers to these questions! And I'm the author! Stick around for chapter five!**

**Love ya'll! KIKI KOALA**


	5. Explanation

**Sorry for making you wait! I hope this chapter isn't too boring for you. Sakura explains everything to them so there's really not much going on. Sorry if it's kinda boring. **

**For those of you who need a recap: Team 7 Arrived to sign up for the Chuunin Exams with a few minor changes, when they find out from Maito Gai that the Chuunin Exams have been postponed indefinitely! Why? They find out when they enter the room. Uchiha Sasuke from the future has arrived and he wants to take over Konoha! He has given them an ultimatum of 3 days, **_**or else. **_

**Many questions are answered in the last chapter. Such as the fact that Sasuke was the one who was in Sakura's bedroom. We find out where Sakura obtained that wedding ring around her neck. And Sasuke has just announced to everyone that he is Satoshi's father! **

**ON TO THE STORY! **

**Standard Disclaimer applies! **

**Hey, sorry this chapter might be boring. It's basically a filler chapter and Sakura explaining some stuff. More will happen in the next chapter **

**(Also, you guys really want to know about Gaara, huh? I got TONS of people asking me about Gaara! It's SasuSaku people! Gaara comes later! Sorry Gaara fans. To all of you with questions, it'll all be answered in this chapter!) **

_**What happened in the last chapter (a brief over view): **_

"_**Oh, and Sakura? I'd check up on Satoshi if I were you. You never know just when an accident will happen to him." He gave her that infuriating smirk. **_

_**She glared at him and her response was low and deadly. "You bastard Uchiha. I want you to stay away from my son." **_

_**With an unreadable expression that could almost be regret on his face, the only answer he gave to her, before disappearing in a whirlwind of raven feathers, was, **_

"_**He's my son too Sakura." **_

_**End Over view. **_

* * *

Instead of slumping down on the floor and crying for the safety of her son, as they had expected, the expression on Sakura's face got fiercer, if that was possible, and she ran over to the Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama! You must not surrender to a monster like him! Don't give in no matter what he says!"

Everyone was confused. Shouldn't she be worrying about her son? Only Sasuke saw through the façade.

_I get it. If she doesn't dwell on it, she can't worry about it. If she doesn't worry about it, it won't scare her. She's trying to put up a brave front. Heh. She really has gotten stronger. _

There were other thoughts whirling through his mind as well, but these he pushed aside as Sakura pushed aside the thoughts of her son. He too did not want to dwell on things that he could not yet understand.

He did not want to think about the fact that he had given Sakura his mothers ring or the _tiny_ detail that she was a mother and that he was the father. It was all too much or him to handle at the moment. It was all too much for _any _of them to handle.

All the others were in shock of what they had just witnessed. There was a Sasuke from the future and apparently Sakura was from the future as well! Another shocker was that Sasuke had just announced that he was the father o Sakura's son, who he is planning to do something to!

Everyone was speechless. Once again, the silence was interrupted. This time though, it was by Konoha's _second_ loudest blonde who broke it.

"What's going on here?!?!" Ino shrieked. "Forehead! You better have some explanations here!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru held out a hand to shut Ino up, but the damage was done. Sakura let go of the Hokage's shoulders and the fire was gone from her eyes. Her eyes roamed over the shinobi and kunoichi formed in a circle around the room. Her eyes lingered on Sasuke's face and her expression softened.

"Come." She announced. "I'll explain _everything _as soon as we get to a more secure place."

"Where would that be?" Kakashi spoke for the first time. "There probably is no more secure place than this room at the moment."

"There is if you know where to look." The crowd turned to see Sabaku no Gaara standing in the doorway without his siblings for once. "Follow me if you want privacy and a place to explain."

"Wait!" Sakura called out. "What are you doing? How do you know about this Gaara-san?"

He looked back at her and for once showed emotion. He smirked. "You think that you're the only one who came back from the future?"

Sakura made no indication that she was surprised, but only motioned for the others to follow.

Yes. This would be a big shock to all of them, but they deserved to know the truth. They deserved to know the consequences of Uchiha Sasuke's actions.

Gaara led the group to a clearing that, when they looked up, there seemed to be a net of chakra over it. Gaara explained that he used his chakra to create a net over the field. It was soundproof and no one could get within the force field set by the net without his permission.

He motioned for them to sit and they arranged themselves in a circle once more. Sakura positioned herself at the head of the circle against a tree and Gaara sat somewhat across from her.

She looked around at them and noticed who had followed her. It seemed that most of the jounin had stayed behind along with some of the genin to protect the Hokage who had business to take care of and could not take the time to come.

She was surprised to see that those who had followed her were the ones who she was closest to when she had grown besides Sasuke. Those who had followed her were Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi

Once everyone was comfortable, she made for Gaara to begin his tale, but he shook his head, indicating that she should go first. She gave a big sigh and started.

"I bet you all want me to explain right?" she continued when no one said anything, "Okay then, where should I start? This will take awhile. I guess I should start at the beginning:

"I came here the night before we were put into our genin teams. I traveled here from the future to stop a terrible thing from happening." She didn't mention the fact that she did this to stop a war.

"What about Sasuke!" apparently, that was all they wanted to know about.

Sakura tried to be reasonable, but her patience was being tried, "Wait a minute and you'll find out all about Sasuke-kun. Right now I need to explain what would have happened if I hadn't come and how it led up to me being here." She gritted her teeth.

"As I was saying, when I was young, I was weak. I didn't care about anything but Sasuke-kun. I was more obsessed about dates than working on my taijutsu. To top it all off, I wasn't special at all. I didn't have a Kekkei Genkai Sasuke-kun. I didn't have a demon locked inside of me like Naruto. I didn't even have a special jutsu of my own like Ino or Shikamaru."

She paused and looked down to the ground. "And then the Chuunin exams began. We passed the first test pretty easily. It was a written exam and Naruto freaked out, but we pulled through." She gave a half smile which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Then the second test began. It was held in the Forest of Death, which is as the name implies. Each team was given either a heaven or earth scroll. We were supposed to get both scrolls and go to the tower in the middle of the forest. During that time, Orochimaru attacked us."

Another pause. This time, not so brief. She was lost in her thoughts and they politely left her to them. Even Ino knew it was not a wise time to start blabbering and yelling. Sakura leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Slowly, almost as I she didn't want to continue, she did.

"When Orochimaru attacked, he knocked out Naruto and completely ignored me. He went straight for Sasuke-kun." She looked pointedly at the boy sitting in front of her.

"He bit Sasuke-kun on the neck powered with his chakra. It gave him a curse mark that filled him with an evil power. When he used it, he gained this aura. It reeked of evil and when I first saw it, I knew no good could come of it."

She remembered. Yes. When the curse mark spread across his body and he had been intent on killing Zaku, she had run to stop him. She had put her arms around him thinking that it might somehow bring Sasuke back. It might somehow bring the Sasuke that she knew and loved back.

"I won't go into much detail after that. All you need to know is that after the Chuunin Exams ended, there was an incident where Sasuke decided that he needed to leave to become stronger. He planned on going to Orochimaru who would give him the strength and power that he so craved. I tried to stop him that night and I couldn't."

She didn't mention the fact that she had poured her heart out to him that night. That she was willing to sacrifice herself for him. She would have followed him to hell and back if he had let her. And by offering to go to Orochimaru's lair, she had basically offered to do so.

"I realized how stupid I was as a fangirl and was sick and tired of always being the one needing protection. I strived to do better. After Sasuke-kun left, Naruto promised me he would try to bring him back to me. And failed. Sasuke-kun became Orochimaru's apprentice. But you know how Naruto is. He won't rest until his promise is fulfilled."

She smiled at the Naruto sitting beside her and hugged her knees to her chest. "Naruto too left to train with one of the sannin Jiraiya-sama. I stayed behind to train with the last sannin, Tsunade-shishou. She taught me how to control my chakra to gain super-human strength and to become a medical nin. When I turned 16 I surpassed her in every way possible they said. 'Beauty, Brains, and Talent' they said." She chuckled.

And now they had listened patiently to their story for about a while now. Now was the time to tell them what they really wanted to hear.

"When I was 16 years old, I had just become and ANBU captain and was on a routine mission to the Land of Wind, coming back from the Village Hidden in the Sand. It was at a small hotel in a gambling village that I met Sasuke-kun again for the first time since the rescue mission over a year ago."

All those listening in the circle that had waited for this explanation sat up a little straighter in their seats knowing that the information they wanted to know was coming. They would understand the interesting conversation had in the classroom.

"I don't how it happened or why, but all I remember from that night is Sasuke-kun. Only Sasuke-kun." She looked away briefly, her eyes shining before returning her eyes to them. They understood what happened. She had given into temptation. They didn't blame her for it. The girls understood. What it was like to love someone for so long and to suddenly be able to have them. The boys didn't, but they knew that to her, it made sense. They watched as her eyes became glazed but soon hardened into fury.

"He promised me something that night. He promised me that someday, when this was all over, he would come back to me. He told me that he loved me. He would always protect me. And I believed him. Stupid little fool I was." The tone of her voice was clearly bitter.

She reused to meet their eyes now. She didn't want to see the pity that they would try to hide. The only ones she knew would show no pity would be Sasuke, Gaara and Neji. But even so, she could not bear to see anything that might show in their eyes.

"The next morning, when I woke up, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and there was a note with this diamond ring on it. The note was very straight to the point and simple. Just like Sasuke had always been. It said:

_Take this ring as proof of my promise. _

_I will come back to the two of you someday. _

_Trust in me and my decision. _

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

"Two months later, I found out I was pregnant and understood why Sasuke said that he would come back to the two of us in his note. But what was I supposed to do? I was barely 17 and pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's baby! If it weren't for Tsunade-sama and the others, I don't know what I would have done." It was clear that she was trying not to cry.

"Sasuke never fulfilled his promise. He came only once to see my son after he was born. He said only that that night was a mistake he should not have made. A disturbance straying him from the path of the Avenger that he was. He had killed Orochimaru 2 years previously so his only goal was to kill Itachi."

Sakura's voice rose steadily now. "He told me that that night was a lie. The only reason that it happened was to ensure that there was an heir to the Uchiha clan should he die. I was _chosen_ because I was the only female he trusted enough so that his son would become strong!"

"I haven't seen that man in 10 years. Yes, he defeated Itachi, but at what price? He didn't really mean that promise that he made. He only craves power. And now he is after my son! He is not Satoshi's father. If anyone is his father, it is Kakashi!" 

She had stood up during this tirade, and now sat down with a flop. More silence followed, but it seemed as though Sakura had finished her story. They decided that now was the time to ask questions. A few noticed that she had holes in her story. For example, she had not mentioned any of them. She had not really mentioned the reason why she had come to the past. And the comment about Kakashi being the father raised a couple of eyebrows.

For a while though, they were silent, absorbing this information. Just as she had thought, there was pity in their eyes. How could he be so cruel as to do that to her? Was he really as cold hearted as she made him out to be? Eventually, they felt that they needed to speak.

Shikamaru would have been the first to speak up had he not been too lazy and had it not been too 'troublesome'. Thus, Neji was the first to speak.

"That is a nice story Sakura-san. But if you could, that doesn't explain to us why you came to the past." TenTen nudged Neji in the ribs,

"Also, I think some of us would like to know what happens to our future selves."

She looked blankly at him for a second. She smiled. It wasn't a happy one though. And Neji shivered.

_That smile. It holds coldness in it. What else could have happened to her to make her gain that smile?_

" I have to warn you now. None of us have a happy ending. Are you _sure _you wish to listen to what happens in your future?"

She connected eyes with everyone in the circle and saw that they honestly wished to hear their fate. Once again, she began to slowly pick up the tale.

"When Satoshi was 3 years old, Naruto left once again to try and bring Sasuke-kun back. He promised us all though, that he would be back in time for his wedding in 6 months."

"WEDDING?" Naruto's voice echoed around the field and Sakura tried hard not to laugh at the expression on his face. Hinata's face exploded in color and the only thing holding her up was Naruto's arm (which didn't really help.)

"Yes. Your wedding." She smiled coyly at Hinata. "You were engaged to someone you loved and who had loved you for years. You see, Hinata-chan was also pregnant when I was and her daughter was born not long after my son. They actually share a birthday. Naruto didn't want to marry her before she they turned 20, so they were going to wait until after Naruto came back from his mission."

This time Naruto was the one to blush. He sat back down and gave Hinata a squeeze. Once again Sakura left out some information. She didn't mention the fact that Neji had nearly killed Naruto when he found out that he had gotten Hinata pregnant and how funny it was. She sobered quickly though.

Sakura sniffled. "But Naruto didn't come back. Leaving two children without one of their fathers. Because you see, to Satoshi and Suzume, both Kakashi and Naruto were their fathers, helping Hinata-chan and I when we were tired and they wouldn't go to sleep. Getting us whatever we craved at 2 in the morning when we were pregnant. Letting us yell at them when we got mad. Even though Kakashi was already married and Naruto had a daughter of his own, they still took care of me." She smiled at Kakashi who returned her smile and then what she said registered in his mind.

"Wait! I'm married too?" She didn't reply but went on.

"I know the rest of you want to know what happens to you right?" Ino and TenTen nodded their heads.

"Well, let's see. Ino and Shikamaru married when they were 21."

Sakura was interrupted once again by a shout from the other loud blonde, "WHAT! I married _that _lazy bum?" She pointed to a wide-eyed Shikamaru, who now sat straight up and announced that,

"Man. I married a troublesome woman like her?"

Sakura ignored them and went on, "Yeah. A lot happened. About two years after their marriage, when Satoshi was almost 7, there was a raid." Ino's eyes widened in horror at what she feared Sakura was going to say.

"Ino was 8 months pregnant at the time. She was almost ready to give birth. She couldn't get out in time and was helpless when Shikamaru died trying to get her out. Nine guys against one pregnant woman, now that's not really fair." She looked away in disgust

"I made sure to kill each and every one of them afterwards."

Ino was no longer yelling and had tears sparkling in her eyes and Shikamaru put a comforting arm around her

The others had fallen silent once again and Kakashi had a grave look on his face. He knew the life of the shinobi. He knew the risks and the pain of losing the people you love. He believed that if he had been given the chance, like Sakura he would have gone to his own past to change the future. Just to see their smiling faces once more. He would have risked it all.

Sakura looked at TenTen and Neji. Her eyes dropped once more. "I think that probably the worst was the Hyuuga family. I mean Neji and his wife." Neji's fists clenched and TenTen put her own hand over it giving a reassuring squeeze. He laid his palm open and held her hand tenderly in his.

Sakura smiled at the display of affection. "Neji and TenTen married the earliest out of all of us; I had just given birth to Satoshi. They had a small wedding. Private as always." She gave a small bark of laughter that seemed to have a small bit of joy in it. "It was beautiful!" her eyes shimmered with the recollection and then dimmed with remembrance of why she was telling them this.

"They had been married about two months when Neji was called out to a mission in the Land of Waves. Something went wrong and there was a storm." Her voice lowered once again. "We never found his body and there were no other casualties, but TenTen was distraught. She couldn't stand it. Gradually, slowly, but gradually, she began to fade."

"Fade?" TenTen's voice wavered as if she didn't want to hear. And she didn't.

"Yes, she began to fade. Without Neji there to help her through her grief, though he was the cause, it began to eat away at her. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, and she wouldn't go out. She felt alone even with all of us there with her. Eventually, it killed her." The wind blew Sakura's hair into her face making more of an emphasis on the despair she felt at not being able to prevent these things from happening.

"I think that I would have been the same too. If it hadn't been for Satoshi, I would've been the same. Sometimes I just wanted to die. I just told myself that I had to live for my son. I had to keep myself alive for him. I would not let that boy lose one more person dear to him." A crystal tear fell from her eye. She made no motion to wipe it away and after a second another followed.

Letting out a shaky breath, she continued, "There's nothing else to say really, since all of our fates are so grim. Nearly everyone I know has died in various ways. Kiba died in a fire trying to save Akamaru. Lee was training in the dojo when it blew up. And Shino just disappeared." She hung her head down once more and two more tears slipped out.

Sasuke watched as they fell and was fascinated by the story. His mind was reeling. Was that really how he was going to turn out? A cold and heartless monster. Once again that feeling that he had no name for welled up in his chest and bubbled up, threatening to form into words and spill from his lips. He looked to the pink haired girl once more and saw that she had wiped away her tears and was smiling at all of them.

"Anyway, you must be tired of listening to me and I've already explained everything to you." She turned to Gaara. "Now it's your turn Gaara-san. I've told my story now you tell yours. How did you get here and why?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

His voice was as monotone as always, "You didn't think that Tsunade would send you alone did you? I owed her a favor and so I followed you." His explanation was so simple compared to hers that she sweatdropped. Hers really did take a long time. Leaning her head back against the tree again, she saw that the sky had darkened. Her eyes widened as she realized that everyone must be starving. Her eyes roamed around the circle and thought,

_Especially Naruto. I'm surprised that he hasn't yelled out that he's hungry yet. _She giggled to herself and stood up. Stretching her arms she announced, "Why don't we go to my place to eat? I'm sure that you're all hungry."

"Yeah! Ramen, ramen! Here I come!" you can all guess who this is.

"Come and follow me then. I'm not sure if my parents are home, but I'm sure they won't mind." She smiled brightly for someone who had just talked about such morbid information. Sasuke eyed her warily.

_She has put up the façade again. She doesn't want to show any weaknesses. Hmph. Smart girl. _

He followed silently as she led them away.

_I have to admit. Things are getting interesting._

**

* * *

**

Sorry it was so boring. It's basically a filler chapter. But it explains a lot of what has happened!

**Okay, so Sasuke is getting a little better. What a bastard! And we still haven't found out if Satoshi is okay! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, I'm making this a regular thing, I'm going to put the questions I think that people are asking or going to ask: **

**1. Is Satoshi okay? **

**2. Who is Kakashi married to? **

**3. Has anyone else followed them from the future? **

**4. How will Sakura's parents react? **

**5. When will Sasuke realize he loves her? He's getting closer! **

**Okay, Bye bye! KIKI KOALA **


	6. Fake scare, Real worries

**Okay! Now things are getting interesting! Sakura has explained everything to everyone! They are now going home to eat and explain things to her parents! Does anyone know whether her parents are ninjas or not? If you do, please tell me. In my story, they are. Yosh! **

**Also, please tell me f you think that too much is happening too fast. Should I slow the story down a bit, because there seems to be too much happening one after another? This is what I'm worried about!**

**Sorry, Sakura kinda cries a lot. I'm trying to show how by being with Sasuke again is changing her personality. I have a hard time putting the younger Sasuke in here cuz I don't really know what to have him say. But I'm trying my best. Please keep supporting me!**

**I would also like to make a special shout out to niwi-chan for supporting me and reviewing for basically every chapter! Thank you! All of your reviews make me so happy and inspires me to write the next chapter!**

**KIKI: I do not own Naruto. Do you think I would own Naruto? AFTER I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU I'M STARTING HIGH SCHOOL? **

**Enjoy! Oh yeah! SPOILERS! There are some spoilers for after the time skip.**

* * *

Bidding goodbye to Gaara who said he needed to get back to his siblings, Sakura hummed as she led the way to her house. On the outside, she showed no fear. No doubt in her mind that things were fine. On the inside, she was crumbling. Sasuke always had that effect on her. He was the one that had caused her life to be a living hell. She wiped the few rebellious tears coming out of her eyes away.

Quickly realizing where she was and who she was with, she scanned the faces around her to see if anyone saw. Like with her explanation, she could not bear to see the pity in their eyes.

She wasn't the weak genin left behind and she didn't want to be treated as such. She was a strong kunoichi in her own right though she had gone through many hardships. She could take care of herself and her son.

Eyes flying wide open, she had realized that she had not tried to contact her son in the slightest these last few weeks. Seeing the silhouette of the house she shared with her parents, she hastened to the top of the steps and motioned for the others to do so as well.

Sighing, she resigned herself for the talk that was inevitable to come with her parents. Opening the door she called out, "I'm home! And I've brought some people home for dinner with me!"

Silence greeted her. She looked around. Funny, they didn't tell her if they were going out on a mission tonight. She told the others of this and they grew suspicious. Why wouldn't her parents be home?

"AHHHHH!" Ino's scream rang through the house. The group rushed over to meet her.

"What happened in here? What's wrong?" Shikamaru cradled a trembling Ino in his arms. Hinata grew pale and leaned against Naruto for support. Because there, in the middle of the living room was Sakura's parents. Lying in a pool of blood.

Sakura was frozen.

"Why?" the words slipped out before she could stop them and for a second, the mask crumbled. She was no longer Haruno Sakura, the twenty-seven year old who could do almost anything. She was the twelve year old crybaby Sakura who needed others to protect her.

She fell to her knees and looked so lost that for a second, Sasuke had the urge to rush over and hold her in his arms. To stroke her hair and tell her that he wouldn't do this. That this wasn't him and that he would do anything to make the hurt go away.

But as quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared. Sasuke pushed the emotions back deep inside himself. He could not let these strange feelings get in the way of his goal. And if he had to be consumed by pure evil, so be it.

Kakashi came to Sakura and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. As they looked on, Sakura crawled to where the bodies lay.

"Mama? Papa?"

Hinata had silent tears running down her cheeks as Sakura took her mothers head into her hand and stroked the forehead. TenTen was crushing Neji's hand as he was trying to comfort her. Ino wasn't even looking anymore. Her head was buried in Shikamaru's shoulder as if, if she couldn't see it, it wouldn't be true.

But it was.

Until Sakura stiffened.

She raised her head and wiped the tears away. Professional once again, she inspected the corpses. They looked up at her in confusion for her eyes had narrowed in anger.

"Damn you Uchiha," Was all that she said.

Rising, she picked up the body of her mother and threw it up in the air. She leapt up and spun around, kicked it so that it hit the wall with a dull thud.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan!?" Naruto was appalled. Why would Sakura do a thing like that to her own mother? Needless to say, they were all surprised when the body "poofed" into a log. The father's "corpse" soon followed suit.

"Genjutsu?" was Neji's incredulous voice. "How was it that we didn't see it?"

"Because it wasn't Genjutsu." Sakura growled. "It was a new type of technique that I've seen before. It turns the supposed Genjutsu into a reality. Very tricky." She smirked.

"But apparently not tricky enough." The smirk dropped. "But if these aren't my real parent's bodies, then where are they?"

CAW!

Bewildered, they turned to the window where a glossy black raven was perched on the sill.

Sakura recognized the raven instantly and move towards it, holding her hand out. Opening its beak, it dropped the glowing orb it had been carrying into her awaiting palm. She nodded her head slightly and it flew off.

She turned to the others with another grim look on her face and dropped the shining ball of light. The others had to shield their eyes for there was an explosion of pure chakra. There standing before them now was a shimmering image of Tsunade that seemed to solidify. She gave a loving smile in Sakura's direction, not so different from one a mother would give to their child.

"Sakura." She murmured and her arms were stretched out wide, reaching for her adoptive younger sister. "Sakura I can't stay long. This jutsu won't last. I have to tell you something very important." Here she turned to the shell-shocked expressions of the ninja standing to the side. "This includes all of you as well. The stream of time is unraveling."

Sakura's eyes widened but this did not deter Tsunade as she kept speaking in a rush. As if they were running out of time. They **were** running out of time.

"Sakura, you, Sasuke, and anyone else he might have brought from the past have tampered too much in the fabric of time. It's being rewoven as we I'm so sorry. I know you never meant for this to happen, but things are disappearing. _People are disappearing."_

"Both Satoshi and Suzume are translucent now. If we don't do something, they could disappear _permanently._Hurry! Oh no, the jutsu is wearing off. I have to go! Sakura you and everyone else in this room has to do all they can to right whatever wrongs have been commited. Do you hear me? I..." she was cut off as the image of her faded away.

It seemed to be too much for Ino and HInata who promptly fainted as silence reigned over the room. Luckily, Shikamaru and Naruto were there to catch them. Although truth be told, they didn't look too good as well. Their faces mirrored Sakura's in the aspect of the grim slash set into their faces and Naruto's mouth shut for once.

TenTen looked weak in the knees and Neji allowed her to lean on him, subtly letting her know that she could depend on him and that he would support her. Kakashi was silent as always.

Sakura's eyes strayed to Sasuke and was not entirely surprised to see that he was inconspiciously leaning against the wall for support. It was a lot to take in and she applauded him for making his way through all of this. She knew it wasn't easy finding out that you're a mass murderer and you got your temamate pregnant at 16.

And that was how it was left. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts of the whole fabric of time unraveling itself and the issue of Sakura's missing parents.

Sakura sat against the edge of a bed and closed her eyes for a moment. When darkness claimed her eyes, it kept a hold on its grip and she collapsed on the bed as though exhausted. She gave a small laugh and asked if she could be left alone for a little bit.

One by one, they all left the room. Sakura might have imagined it, or wanted it to happen, but as Sasuke was last to leave the room, she caught his eye for a moment and could have sworn she saw a look of concern, compassion, maybe even something more lurking in the deep depths of those ebony orbs.

* * *

**Okay, i know it's super short, but i wrote this thing at like 3 in the morning and i wasn't even sure that i actually finished an submitted it when i turned off the computer.**

**So enjoy**


	7. A Small Moment Alone

**Sorry for the SUPER LONG ALMOST ABANDONED UPDATE.****I just had the biggest urge to start writing this again so here I go. **

**I re-read all of my other chapters and realized that I actually enjoy reading my own story and I want to find out what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**So, here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They had finally got around to eating, but no one seemed much interested in it. Why? Why did this have to happen. And to someone like her? Sakura had come out of her room after a short, but much needed, rest. She moved like a wraith around the kitchen preparing food that they knew they should eat, but couldn't bring themselves to. The silence was deafening as the information that they had received from a few hours ago processed in their minds.

Point 1. Sakura was from the future and had traveled here so that she could fix all of the wrongdoings that had happened (such as all of them being killed)

Point 2. Sakura had a 10-year-old son named Satoshi and Hinata had a 10-year-old daughter named Suzume who were the children of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Point 3. Sasuke Uchiha had given Sakura his mother's ring so that she could believe that he cared for her, but in the end revealed that she had been _chosen_ to carry his child so that he may have an heir if he died.

Point 4. That same man had followed Sakura back in time so that he could take over Konoha and had given them an ultimatum of 3 days.

Point 5. Because of Sakura and Sasuke's messing with the time stream, the fabric of time is currently unraveling and the future is changing.

WAY TOO MUCH TO TAKE IN AT ONCE.

Even if they were trained to be elite ninja someday, that was still too much for a bunch of teens to handle. Heck, it was too much for anyone to handle.

Eventually, it got to be too much and one of them couldn't stand it anymore.

"Raaah! I'm gonna go crazy –ttebayo! We can't just sit here and do nothing! We gotta do SOMETHING!" Naruto's furious cerulean eyes scanned the room and searched through each of his companion's eyes. "Come on you guys! Think! There's gotta be something, anything, we can do to help Sakura-chan!"

"And what do you expect us to do Uzumaki? Rush into the Uchiha's lair and go all out kunai flying? We'd be killed in instant." Neji's face held no emotion and he stared passively at the wall behind Naruto's head.

Naruto growled none too softly as he looked at all of the people sitting at the table. One look into a pair of soft translucent eyes calmed him down though.

He threw himself back down in his seat and pouted at the unfairness of it all. Sakura didn't do anything and the whole world was punishing her. It was all that, stupid bastard Sasuke's fault. Naruto looked across the table and glared at his teammate and rival. Sapphire and Onyyx clashed. At the exact same moment, each of the boys stood up, kunai raised. There would most likely have been a battle if Sakura hadn't intervened at the last second.

"That's enough!" the two genin froze at the sound of her voice and gulped. It was soft, but deadly. "What do expect us to do Naruto? Kill Sasuke-kun? That wouldn't sove anything because the time stream would most likely collapse and even if I found my way back home, I'd have lost my son either way."

"Wait, Sakura," This time Shikamaru spoke up " Even if it meant losing your son. Wouldn't it mean that everyone else would be alive?"

She turned her head and her peircing gaze made him so uncomfortable that he had to look away. "A life, doesn't equal another person's life Shikamaru. Yes I would have gained everyone else, but the point opf coming back was to prevent the loss of ANYONE. That includes Sasuke-kun." No emotion was heard in her voice and the only sign of turmoil or any stress she was under were in her hands. they were white as a bone and she had to make an effort to unclench them.

Sakura gave a soft sigh as she took a seat and buried her head in her hands, forgoing the the emotional shield she had put up around herself. "I don't know what to do. I wanted to help out and make eveything better, but I ended up making things worse." she sighed again. "So what do we do now?"

Surprisingly it was Sasuke who spoke up. "We can't give up. Like the dobe said, there must be something we can do." He looked earnestly at her, silently telling her all that he couldn't say out loud. He wanted to help. He didn't want to end up like that. He... wanted her to know.

She looked at him witout saying anything, judging him and studying his face. The other looked on silently. Closing her eyes, Sakura nodded to show that she understood and stood up again.

"Okay, let's go then. The Hokage needs to be informed of all of this and with his help, we might be able to come up with a plan. we can't let Sasuke-kun of the future get away with this. We'll have to be careful though, he said that we had three days, but he's not above attacking us seperately as incentive to surrendering sooner."

When they arrived at the Hokage's Office, Sakura once again took the lead and strode in. The spark in her eyes practically dared any of the ANBU gaurding the Sandaime to just try and stop her, as if they were doubting that she was the true thing and not Sasuke in diguise. But they should be smarter than that.

When the 9 people walked through the dor, the Hokage lifted up his head and sighed in relief that they were all unharmed and all right for the most part.

"Well? Something must have happened. I can see it on your faces."

They all looked at each other and then at Sakura, feeling she should be the one to explain it to him. She nodded softly and looked the kindly old man in front of her.

_**A kindly old man who is head of the village don't forget.**_

_I see you decide to show up once again Inner._

_**Somebody's got to make sure you don't screw up.**_

_Who says I'm gonna screw up?_

_**You already did dumbass. Don't you remember? That's why we're in this mess in the first place.**_

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura snapped out of her mental argument with her Inner to find everyone in the room staring at her. Her face turned a deep red and she turned away in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I just got lost for a second there."

The Sandaime let a small smile grace his features and motioned for them to find a comfortable spot while positioning himaself in a more comfortable position as well, because he suspected that the tale he was about to hear would take a long while.

* * *

At one point or another, everyone had nodded off but Sakura. She sat on the balcony of the tower on the roof and watched the beautiful sky as the sun rose.

"So pretty."

A murmur of agreement behind her startled her. She hadn't expected anyone this early so she had let her gaurd down.

_Stupid. When will you learn to stop making mistakes like that?_

Swiveling around to brace herself for whoever was there. She was sure that it wasn't an enemy or they would have already attacked her, but what she didn't expect to see was the lone survivor of the Uchiha Massacre standing behind her with such a calm and (was that gentle?) look on his face after what he must have gone through in this last DAY.

"Sasuke-kun. You surprised me." She let a warm smile come onto her face as a morning greeting to him. He narrowed his eyes at her and 'Hn-ed'.

"You know, if you're going to pretend that you're happy and that everything is going to be okay, you might want to do a better job of it. Otherwise, why bother?"

Sakura gasped at looked at him. He stared back at her passively and slowly walked past her to the balcony, taking in the sight she had just currently been enjoying. She looked at the back of him, trying to discern his thoughts and her features relaxed. A soft and content smile, one that she hadn't allowed herself to have for a long while, made its way onto her face.

Sasuke nearly jumped when Sakura looped her arm through his and looked up at him with such pleading eyes that, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Something he might have done a few weeks ago, or yesterday more likely. She took this as a sign of acceptance and when she closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder ever so slightly, she could almost believe that everything was normal. That the war hadn't happened. That she hadn't traveled back in time to save the lives of many of her friends. That she hadn't compromised her son's life in exchange for something that still might not work.

Almost.

If everything were normal and she had succeeded, she wouldn't be here with Sasuke-kun. He would never have let her get this close. And yet, a small part of her appreciated this. The fact that he let her get this close when he normally shunned all contact with others. Sakura tilted her head up to look into his face and blushed a deep red when she saw he was looking at her as well.

"W-what? What are you looking at Sasuke-kun?" Sakura quickly averted her eyes reverting back to the old "fangirl" Sakura for a second.

He shook his head softly, murmured a "nothing", and made to leave. Sakura felt slightly disappointed that she had ruined the peace. Sasuke looked at her flustered face a moment longer and, on impulse, leaned forward slightly, brushing his lips against her forehead. Leaning down even further, his lips trailed down to her ear and he whispered "Don't worry. I'm not going to turn out like him. Either of them." Quickly Sasuke walked away, his face shaded so that Sakura could not see. She was left there at the balcony, shocked at what had just happened.

_Did that just happen. It can't have right? What am I doing? What did he do? What's going on?_

Sakura had officially gone off the deep end. Her knees buckled from underneath her and she clutched her hands to her head.

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

Sakura tried to calm down. She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. Too much was happening too fast. She turned her head in the direction that Sasuke had gone. A hysterical laugh bubbled up inside her chest, threatening to spill out and she unlatched her hands from her head only to clamp them over her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly again, wanting to... wanting to what? She tried fixing her mistakes.

Sakura let out a big sigh and readjusted her position so that her head was leaning against the rail of the balcony. An image of Sasuke floated to the top her mind and she let it stay there. She concentrated on it and it grew more clearer. The only problem was that the image was from the back, so she really had no idea whether that was Satoshi or Sasuke she was thinking of. Even though Satoshi is , from the time she left, about two to three years younger than Sasuke, they look very much the same from the back.

Sakura tilted her head back and looked at the sky, her sunrise all but forgotten since Sasuke came up there. When she thought of Uchiha's, when she thought of Sasuke, it was impossible not to think of her son as well. It sometimes threw her off a little, but sometimes, when she looked in Sasuke's eyes, she saw emerald eyes identical to her own instead of dark onyx ones. She saw a gentle and loving smile instead of a grim line or infuriating smirk.

God. She wanted her baby back. She wanted to hold him in her arms and kiss his head and be assured for a moment that there are good things in this world to live for.

She shook her head softly and stood up, stretching. How long had she been up there? The others must be waking up soon and they would be hungry. They would also have to decide what they would do now with only 2 days until the ultimatum Sasuke had given. Looking out to the sky once more and holding the image of the clear blue in her mind, she let a solitary tear run down her face.

"Sasuke-kun. I know you're trying your hardest not to become like that. It must be hard for you knowing that you turned out like him, but a part of me believes that this will work. With sheer force of will and time, I think you will make sure you won't turn out like that.

But when all of this is over, is it alright for me to say that I still love you?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been? On the roof? How come? I'm really hungry. Let's go and get some ramen." Sakura chuckled sftly at Naruto's words.

"I think that's a fine idea. Why don't you all go and get something to eat? You all need your strength and when you return, then we can discuss the situation." the Sandaime looked kindly on every face in there and smied at them, making shooing motions. Naruto grinned widely and grabbe Hinata's hand, speeding out of there like someone had told him there was no more ramen. The others followed him at a slower pace. Sakura was the last one out and before leaving, she turned aruond to look the Hokage in the eyes. He nodded at her unspoken question and relief filled her eyes. She had faith in him. She had faith that they would get through this.

But something she didn't account for was the unexpected, something or someone she had completely forgotten about in her haste and with Sasuke showing up.

Orochimaru.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama. We have a guest. And he has come with some interesting information."

Orochimaru smiled evilly, feeling the massive amount of evil energy approaching him. He had just been refining his plans in capturing Sasuke Uchiha. He hadn't expected the Chuunin Exams to be postponed indefinitely and that had thrown off everything he had thought of. Another way to to obtain the famous Uchiha clan's Sharingan must be found.

Needless to say, he was quite surprised to see a grown up version of the number one Rookie in Konoha walking up to him with such power flowing through his veins.

"Well well." He hissed "What have we here? Sasuke-kun? No. Or are you?"

The Sharingan holder lifted his eyes up to the snake sannin's, tomoe spinning rapidly.

"I've come to offer you a proposition."

Orochimaru grinned evilly, tongue lashing outto lick his lips.

"This should be. . . interesting. Let's here it." A slow and dark chuckle rumbled from deep within his throat.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak.

**

* * *

**

'Kay, I'm cruel and left you with a cliffhanger, but I really want to upload this.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it's not all that good. But we FINALLY got a little Sasusaku in here somewhere. Sasuke is realizing his feelings for Sakura but isn't quick to admit it. **

**Please Review. I do love reviews!**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**So I know I haven't updated this story in 5 years. I feel terrible. I'd meant to write chapter 8 and upload it in January. I'd gotten 2000 words in to a new chapter when I realized I had no idea where I was going with this story. **

**So, I've taken the time to re-read what I wrote, try and find out what the fuck is going on in the manga right now, and re-watch some of the earlier episodes. **

**Also, reading all of the work from the author JinnySkeans has re-awakened my love and rekindled my hope for SasuSaku. **

**The result of that is I have re-written most of Sakura no Tenshi. I have 4 full chapters completely re-written and am halfway done with the 5th one. The basic storyline is the same but hopefully the writing will be better. I'll be going more in-depth and hopefully the characters won't seem as flat.**

**Now I'll be more disciplined and sticking to a schedule. Once a week I'll be uploading a new chapter. Friday nights or Saturday mornings. **

**But, because I can't stand the suspense, the first chapter of the new story, still titled Sakura no Tenshi, might be uploaded as early as tonight. Likely tomorrow morning. **

**Thank you to anyone who cares to read this and still gives a fuck. **

**I hope you all go on to enjoy the new story.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!**

**KIKI**


	9. NEW ANNOUNCEMENT: LAST ONE I PROMISE

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I KNOW I KEEP SPAMMING YOUR INBOX I PROMISE I WILL STOP!**

**Chapter 1 of the newest story is up. This story's title has been changed to add "ORIGINAL" to it. "RE-WRITE" is included in that one's summary.**

**Because I feel guilty that chapter 1 is still very similar I will be uploading chapter 2 tomorrow morning. **

**Also, the pen name has changed.**

**Kiki Koala was something left over from middle school close to 7 years ago and as much as I love the cute alliteration, I don't love the sour memories that come with it. I'm still Kiki but I felt I needed something else. **

**SO SORRY FOR ALL THE CONFUSION AND THE WAIT. PLEASE GO TO THE AUTHOR PAGE AND CHECK OUT THE NEW AND IMPROVED SAKURA NO TENSHI. **

**KIKI**


End file.
